insert fallout, rwby crossover here
by Regulardarklink
Summary: no summary yet sorry. all you need to know right now is in the Author's Note


**(hey guys i got a present for you. as you know I'm having trouble with my other stories and you guys are getting worried. so here is a solution. everytime i have to delay a chapter i'll post a chapter of this shit storm. also if any of you want your own shit story just pm me and i'll get to it eventualy. i own nothing except mike, some of the shit he got himself into, and his personality)**  
name- Mike Sinclair  
sex- Male  
speciece- human  
age- 19  
birth date- 7,13,2258  
race- white  
hair color- orange  
hair style- sarge  
eye color- green  
height- 7.1  
nicknames- 101/lone wander/super research assistant/that penny pinching, con man,gun stealing ,son of a bitch!  
karma- very good  
rank: paladin  
weapons  
10\. mil sub-machine gun  
A3-21's plasma rifle  
alien disintegration  
black hawk  
Callaham's magnum  
Chinese assault rifle  
deathclaw gauntlet  
Eugene  
Flamer  
fawkus's super sledge  
jigwei's shock sword  
Gauss rifle  
laser rifle  
ol. painless  
plasma rifle (4)  
power fist(2)  
precision gatling laser  
rail rifle  
ripper(2)  
sniper rifle  
terrible shotgun  
tesla cannon  
the Dismemberer  
Vengence  
apparel  
Chinese stealth suit  
colonel chase's overcoat  
colonel autumn's overcoat  
enclave officer outfit  
enclave officer hat  
enclave power armor (5)  
enclave power helmet(5)  
pre war business suit  
t51b power armor  
t51b helmet  
tesla armor  
tesla helmet  
winterized t51.b power armor  
winterized t51.b helmet  
aid  
buffout(87)  
med-x (231)  
nuka cola(9999999-ERROR)  
scotch (450)  
stimpack(93432134^99999)  
sugar bombs(321)  
rad-x(286)  
rad away(3333)  
vodka(976^9213334^314421313^123456)  
wine(212)  
S.P.E.C.I.A.L  
S-10  
P-10(+)  
E-10  
C-10(+)  
I-10(+)  
A-10  
L-10(+)  
skill  
barter- 100  
big guns-100  
energy weapons-100  
explosives-100  
lockpicking-100  
medicine-100  
melee weapons-93  
repair-100  
science-100  
small guns-100  
sneak-95  
speech-100  
unarmed-99  
perks  
adamantium skeleton  
almost perfect  
ant sight  
bark skin  
bloody mess  
commando  
cyborg  
deep sleep  
educated  
explorer  
intense training(6)  
gun nut(2)  
here and now  
lady killer  
mysterious stranger  
power suit training  
sniper  
strong back  
survival expert  
swift learner(3)  
tag!  
warmonger  
xenotech expert

name- dogmeat  
species- dog  
age- 3(21 dog years)  
birth date- some time in 2258  
race- German shepherd  
hair color- brown/black  
eye color- (right)yellow(left)blue  
nicknames- the dog/that bastered's hound/PUPPY!/ect  
karma- very good  
rank: star paladin  
weapons  
none  
apparal  
goggles  
aid  
none  
S.P.E.C.I.A.L **(this is based on the sum of the SPECIAL of dogmeat from 3 and 4. check the wiki if you must)**  
S 11  
P 22  
E 11  
C 10  
I 10  
A 22  
L 7  
 **(so here's the stats below I'll give you a bit of story, explaining how Mike got where he is, not everything though. there will be flashbacks later)**

-hello whoever reads this, my name is Mike Sinclair,short,sweet,rolls of the tongue, ladies love it. enough about my sexy name, I'm here to tell you my backstory before you read about my adventures in remnant. you know a lot of it already, the vaults, enclave, project purity, aliens, and the other stuff but i'm gonna let you know some stuff you may not know in as little words a possible. the broken steel quest I went on I started I of talked some enclave into walking away? how many people did I kill that didn't need to. why the hell did I get a translator put in my head? why was dogmeat such a pervert? stuff like that. I started walking around the waste land a lot and that's how I found THEM. Me and Dogmeat were just walking near the deathclaw sanctuary when we saw an enclave outpost.

It was a oddly peaceful sight. a young girl in an enclave officer uniform was frying a squirrel over an open fire while talking to a soldier. behind them a hell fire troop was scaring off some mole rats with his heavy incinerator. all the while they were listening to GNR over the radio. almost made me not want approach them. Almost. with my gattling laser drawn I approached them. they didn't notice me until I was right at the fire. I'm not easily surprised, I barrily flinched when the aliens abducted me, But what happend next was surprising. instead of drawing her plasma pistol like all other enclave officer i saw, she fell to he knees and started begging for her teammates lives, not her own mind you, she even offered to be a fucking slave if I let her friends go. three hours of talking later and not only were they not afraid of me anymore, but me and them were friends.

After that me and those three found the rest of the enclave scattered around the wasteland and reformed a better enclave. the new enclave and the brotherhood of steel sped up the rebuilding process of the wasteland schools, reforming raiders,building communities, it was like the old world was coming back.I travled around the wasteland to help with this rebuilding prosses, even got to see the NVR in the Mojave (New Vegas Republic). things were looking up for america. and then the incident that sent me and dogmeat to remnant happened. now I don't wanna bore you to death with the scientific bull shit about the teleporter, but here's the gist of it. they were trying to replicate the 'fast travel' function of pip boys, but without having to be a marked location, like the transportalponder from the Big MT. in hindsight it was a shit idea, but I had 47 shots of vodka before I agreed to help test it.

the deathtrap they wanted me and dogmeat to test consisted of three arks and a circular platform in the middle. just by looking at the tesla coils on it I should of known it was going to blow up or something but again,I was drunk. if i was sober I would of given it a once over, check for broken stuff,but I wasn't so I didn't. me and dogmeat stood on the platform and gave the brotherhood scribe the 'go ahead'. I should of known something bad was gonna happen when I heard the wirling of the machine. I should of moved when the terminal started sparking, when one of the three arks collapsed I should of ran, but all i did was take out a bottle of vodka and chugged it. i didn't even get to finish it before I was teleported.  
 **  
** **(well guys here's the prologue. the next chapter will start when he and dogmeat arrive at beacon. There will be things you won't know until later on so don't yell at me for forgetting stuff. also this will be in third person, mike only narrated this one, he won't narrate anymore chapters. also if anyone is worried about the other shitty stories don't be, I ain't abandoning anymore of them. regulardarklink signing off)**


End file.
